Beautiful Monster
by ClearSkies-L
Summary: One shot request by SassyRaptor/ Dez is making a film and needs someone to play a villain/monster for a movie he is working on. He calls Trish. Set it the future, post-college. Rated T just because. Inspired by Beautiful Monster by Ne-yo


**So this first one shot request is from SassyRaptor**

 **Plot: Dez is making a film and needs someone to play a monster for a movie he is working on. He calls Trish. Set it the future, post-college (he is broken up with Carrie too). Rated T or M.**

 **This story is going to be based off "Beautiful Monster" by Ne-Yo. Although, I don't think I can put in the song lyrics in the actual story because of copyright reasons.**

 **I apologize in advance because I've never done Trez one shots before, considering I don't really ship them (don't hurt me please) so this might turn out horribly.**

...

...

"How much longer do I have to bear this?" Dez grumbled under his breath. He internally cringes at the less than mediocre audition in front of him. It's like nobody can act anymore.

 _Or maybe it's because it's my first huge movie and nobody is taking it seriously_ , Dez bitterly thinks.

He's a little (a lot) frustrated at this, considering he's had a whole fucking week of these auditions and he's had no luck. At all.

You'd think his movie Claws (Dun Dun Dun) would at least suffice in bringing out more people to the audition...preferably one who can play a convincing villain. Someone who isn't afraid to be vicious.

He slams his head on the table, forgetting about the hot-as-lava cup of coffee he picked up earlier from Starbucks. He lets out a shriek as the scalding coffee spills all over his arm. Flailing his arms, he runs out of the theatre while his flustered assistant follows.

.

At night, Dez is wide awake, his thoughts running a mile a minute. The fact that he has nobody to play his antagonist yet is nagging him because he can't start the movie without one. _Maybe my expectations are too high,_ he thinks.

The next morning, another torturous session of auditions begin. Dez is already on his second cup of coffee. As he reaches for the cup, his hand shakes with the caffeine coursing through his blood.

"Dez, I think we should just go with Sofia Wells," one of the crew members say to him. "I don't think the auditions are going to get any better. She's the best one we've got so far."

Dez grimaces in disagreement. He believes he can find someone. He ponders and ponders, not actually paying attention to the auditions.

Wait a minute.

Trish.

Yes, Trish was the answer to his troubles. Ironic, considering the source of all (most of them anyway) of his problems in high school was her. Her fiery temper, sassy remarks, and attitude are perfect for the role.

Once the auditions end, he drives straight home, eager to call her.

.

"You want _me_ to play a role in _your_ movie?" Her tone makes Dez nervous, but he can't seem to put his finger on why exactly.

"Y-Yeah. You are perfect. I-I mean, you'd be perfect. For the role." Dez sort of stutters. He's glad she isn't actually _there_ , beside him, because he is an awkward mess. _It must be the fact that I haven't talked to her in months_ , he thinks.

"Well..."

He holds his breath, anxious for her reply.

"I'll have to look at the script first. Send it to me. Then I'll decide." He nods, then realizes she can't see him. He mutters an okay and disconnects the call. He heaves a great sigh, glad that is over with, and glad that she didn't outright reject him.

The next day, she calls him with her answer.

"I'll do it," she starts, "but only because I don't have any actual managing work right now. Most of my clients are on a sort of hiatus."

"Okay, sounds great!"

"By the way Freckles, you owe me one for this."

Dez smirks, even if she can't see him. "Of course."

.

She flies in two days later, and Dez is beyond excited to see her. He feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders, now that he can actually get started on the movie. She struts into the set, and he almost drops his coffee when he looks at her.

Her hair is straight, which comes as a surprise to Dez because he's only ever seen her in curls. She's wearing a simple red dress (he's never known Trish to wear simple clothes, there is usually some type of animal print involved or something elaborate) and he can't help but notice the way it hugs her curves, his eyes not so subtly roaming her body.

Damn. She's definitely camera ready.

She sashays up to him, her hips swaying in a way that drives him absolutely _insane_ , her lips curved in a smug smile. "Hello Freckles. Miss me? I know I missed you." she teases, flipping her hair. His mouth opens to say something, but for a second it seems like he's forgotten to speak. Her appearance may have changed, but her attitude hasn't changed at all. As much as he tries to deny it, he likes it.

Dez doesn't even get a chance to reply, as Trish is whisked away by a make-up artist, leaving him standing at the same spot, unmoving.

.

Two words. Red lipstick.

He watches from the director chair and tries to concentrate but between her kissable lips and form fitting clothes, it looks like that task just got a lot harder. She looks positively _wicked_ , like the villain she's portraying in the film.

Why is she so fucking _hot_?

She's plaguing his every thought, and everyday he sees her it gets harder and harder to control himself. This...this infatuation needs to stop before anybody gets to know, god forbid, if she gets to know. He tries telling himself to keep it professional, to get his shit together. They are only done filming halfway.

Thirty days done.

Thirty more to go.

.

Day forty is when he starts noticing that she's starting to falter. A lot.

(All that obsessive staring was good for something.)

She becomes hesitant in the role, and messes up her lines more often than usual, and although nobody else notices, he's starting to worry. It's not like Trish to break under pressure. It's not like her to falter with something she loves so much.

They wrap up earlier that day.

"Alright everyone, that's it for today!"

She looks tired, and frustrated, and when she practically runs off the set he chases after her. He doesn't think twice about it, even if there is a chance she'll kick his ass for just talking to her (it's happened so many times).

"Trish!" He yells out.

He knows she heard him, and she knows that he knows that she heard him. Instead of stopping, she picks up her pace and ignores him.

"Trish, wait!"

Dez growls in exasperation. He sprints to catch up to her, and manages to catch her right before she enters her dressing room. He blocks the door with his tall frame, catching his breath. She crosses her arms, unamused.

"Dez get the fuck out of my way."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He's so proud of the fact that his voice is so calm. It almost masks the fact that he's trying to pretend hearing her swear didn't affect her at all. "What happened back there?"

"It's none of your business doofus."

"Actually, it kind of is." He pauses, thinking of a way to phrase his next sentence. "It's my duty to ensure that all my actors and actresses are okay and-"

"-so is that all I am to you?" Her eyes pierce him in a way that would've had him cowering five years ago. "Just an actress? Is it because I'm a bitch?"

By now, he's worked up. "What the fuck, Trish?" He steps closer and closer to her, not caring if he's invading her space. "You and I both know that isn't true. No matter how much we bicker and argue, no matter how cold you can be sometimes, I care about you. Maybe a little more than I should." His eyes flicker down to see her tongue dart out and lick her lips. His self control crumbles just like that, and he uses his right hand to pull her into him, eliciting a gasp from the short brunette. She lays her hands on his chest. At first he thinks she's going to push him away, but she keeps her hands there, unmoving. He's beside himself with joy when she reacts positively, because he's not sure he can keep his feelings under lock anymore.

"In fact, I kind of like you all riled up like this." She's biting her lip and he pulls her even closer. "It turns me on." Her hands stealthily reach past him to open the dressing room door, leaving him stunned for a minute. Then, he feels two hands pull him into the dressing room, and he shuts the door behind him.

And the rest, is movie history.

.

.

.

 **Hahaha sorry for the ending it's a bit rushed and...yeah. I figured I took long enough to write this one shot anyway...**

 **Reviews are pretty cool.**


End file.
